


Pride and Humiliation

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [131]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Begging, F/M, Het, Human, Language, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Married Couple, Office, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron enjoys making Eclipse beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Humiliation

"M-Megatron, no-!"  
  
"I don't think you can really say no at this point."  
  
"Pl-Please! Someone might-!"  
  
"I made sure the door's locked."  
  
"But we can't-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Eclipse only moaned as his hands moved back up to her bare breasts, groping them roughly. Damn it, just once she wished he would call her into his office for something related to work! Ever since they had gotten married half a year ago, he just loved taking her in his office. Even though she hated the idea of potentially being walked in on.  
  
But Megatron didn't care. As always, he had called her in under the guise of needed her help with something. Of course, the second she stepped inside, the door had been locked and he had yanked her shirt open, pulled up her bra, pushed up her skirt, and ripped off her panties. She was dripping wet, leaning over his desk with her hands planted on the wooden surface, clawing her nails into them as she tried to stay up right.  
  
"M-Megatron...!" she whimpered out, shivering as he felt his naked cock rub against her backside. "Pl-Please...!"  
  
"Please what? What do you want?"  
  
"J-Just...! NGH! Pl-Please...! Already...!"  
  
" _Say it_ , you filthy whore."  
  
“P-Put it in!” she begged, slamming her hands on the desk, feeling like she was about to burst. “Please,  _put it in_!”  
  
Megatron grinned at the sound of her wanton begging, shoving it straight into her hot, wet cunt. Eclipse nearly screamed, holding it back as that huge cock speared her. She suddenly fell onto the desk, panting hard and trembling as her pussy twitched around his length. He chuckled darkly and started to move in and out of her body, Eclipse giving out a surprised cry at the sudden movement.  
  
“How does it feel, Eclipse?” he said, smirking as he watched her struggle to keep up with the hard, fast pace. “Being fucked like a bitch… You enjoy it, don’t you?”  
  
“AH! OH!” Eclipse couldn’t get out a coherent word. She could only grip the man’s desk as he pounded her into it, his thick head slamming up against her cervix with each hard thrust. She hardly ever showed her mercy, but damn it, she felt like she was going to break!  
  
“Please~!” she whimpered. “Please! I-I can’t!”  
  
Megatron slammed himself hard into her little body. She cried out in pain and pleasure, arching her back as his head ramming against her abused cervix. Eclipse desperately tried to get him to slow down, but he would have none of it. With his hands gripping her hips tightly, he pounded into her over and over again, smiling brightly at her cries.  
  
Ah, sweet Primus, there was nothing that turned him on more than the sounds of his wife's painful moans. She was always so tight, no matter how many times he may have fucked her and flooded her insides with his seed. And her body seemed to enjoy the pain, tighting up around his dick anytime he would cause her pain. It was divine.  
  
Leaning over her with his lips at her ear, he moved one of his hands to her clit, pinching it and rubbing it hard as he continued to ram his naked head into her cervix. "For someone who said no at first, you're pretty fucking wet."  
  
"NGH! N-NO! Me-Megatron, please!"  
  
"Please what, you little cum slut? Please fill you up with my seed? Please fuck you until you pass out? Please fill you and cover you up with all my cum? You filthy little cumbucket..." He suddenly pulled up her leg, changing the angle a bit as he somehow seemed to pound even deeper into her tight body.  
  
Eclipse threw back her head and screamed as her pussy was drilled by his hot and hard cock. Primus, she was going to break! And with the way he was fondling her clit... Damn it, it was so much! She thought she was going to die of both pain and pleasure! She could feel her stuffed pussy tremble, her juices covering his cock and thighs. Her clit was throbbing as her body shook. She could only moan and scream as he continued to plow into her, her hands clawing into the desk even harder than before.  
  
And suddenly, it all came to a halt. She gasped when Megatron stopped moving, his fingers still holding onto her clit with his cock pulsing inside her.   
  
"Wh-What?" She looked over her shoulder and back at her husband, who was smiling sadisticly down at her. "Me-Megatron?"  
  
"You said 'No,'" he pointed out, still smirking. "So you must not want this, right?"  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as she looked back to where they were connected. She could tell that he was almost there... And she was almost there too. Her body twitched as her inner walls started to shake around the hot cock inside of her. She gasped and moaned when she felt it twitch inside of her, making her shake and attempt to push back into him.  
  
But he seized her by the hip, keeping her still and making her whine out in need. "If you want something, beg me."  
  
Eclipse's cheeks reddened as she looked away. Primus, she  _hated_  begging... It was so humiliating... And she knew Megatron knew that too. It was why he liked it so much when she did beg.  
  
"If you don't beg, I guess I'll just leave you to yourself and have you use your mouth on me."  
  
She gasped in horror, staring at his smirking face with wide eyes. Primus, that would have been pure torture! There was no way she could go through with that... She had to cum now! Closing her eyes and looking away, she whimpered out, "Pl-Please..."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Pl-Please... Ma-Master..."  
  
"I can't hear you, whore."  
  
"Pl-Please...! M-Master please! C-Cum inside my fil-filthy pussy!"  
  
"Good girl."  
  
Then he picked up the same brutal pace he had earlier, slamming hard against the ends of her pussy and making her scream out in pained delight. And she orgasmed hard when his dick repeatedly slammed against her cervix, arching her back and screaming out his name in pure ecstasy as he thrusted in and out of her little body. And the spasming walls eventually caused him to push his cock right up against the end of that clenching canal, filling her uterus full of his seed as he climaxed with a satisfied groan.  
  
Eclipse panted hard as she laid face down into the desk, twitching as she felt herself be filled up. Megatron rubbed her hips and kissed back of her neck, chuckling against her skin. She shivered at that, especially when she could feel their fluids leak out of her still-stuffed pussy.  
  
"You certainly enjoyed yourself," he purred in her ear, nipping the top of it.  
  
She shuddered, weakly turning her head to glare at him. "Y-You need to control yourself. W-We're at work."  
  
"And you need to not sway your hips in front of me so much... I thought you were giving me some sort of sign that you wanted me to fuck you. I was merely obliging."  
  
She lightly stepped on his foot, making him chuckle as he pulled out of her. Eclipse shuddered as more of their mixed fluids travelled down her thighs. Damn it all... She would definitely be feeling this all day. And it was all Megatron's fault too.  
  
And by the smug look on his face, she knew he couldn't be any more pleased with himself. 


End file.
